Little treasures
by kitty4
Summary: The title and that it's a romantic story, that says actually enough I think. Read and find out what's it exactly about!


Ranma 1/2 fanfiction  
Hi, it's me again - Kitty. A few of you know me also with another name (as there're just too many kittens out here), so it's Chibi-Sushi-chan. Anyway, this time I decided to write something happier, "Rays of the sun" was really a bit very sad. Though, I think I can write sad stories better then this kind.  
Please write me what you think, also if it's just a short comment. Tha-ank you!!  
  
PS: we all know, I don't own the charas, yadda yadda yadda.  
-------  
  
  
  
Little treasures  
  
I never thought I would find something like that. But yesterday...  
I wanted to appologize for whatever, I think I made her mad when I didn't eat her cooking... or maybe it was when I told her that the dress didn't fit her. Or maybe... ah heck, I don't know anymore. So much happens every day and for one thing or another I appologize to her. I don't really remember what it was yesterday.  
So, at late evening I climbed up her window - by the way in girl-from as it was slightly raining, but who wonders with my luck - and it was a bit open for the fresh rainy air I guess. Noiseless I pushed it open and entered her room. It was dark already and I was pretty sure she was asleep, so I asked quietly: "Ah, Akane? You awake?"  
The answer came right back with a lovingly "What do you want Ranma?!" though not like I expected from the direction of the bed but from behind me. She must have stood somewhere near her desk I guess.  
Starled I turned around and hoped my eyes could finallly make something out of the darkness but still I couldn't manage to make out her figure.  
"Ahm,... look I..." I started again, trying to prepare myself mentally for the great 'sorry'.  
But she, as she always is, was impatient of course: "Ranma, it's late already and if you don't have to say something, then -"  
Suddenly I could see her - thanks to the blue aura appearing around her body.  
*Shit* was all that came to my mind instead of thinking of something more helpful.  
I stepped back, hands up defensively (who knows after all when that mallet appears) and neared the window to escape when possible without being hit by her.  
"A-Akane, cool down - you don't have to go react all violent and disgusting when I said nuthin so far!" I tried to ease the situtation.  
Her starting to shiver didn't mean my probablitities to get out in a good condition were getting bigger, same case with her growling. The explosion was near:  
"RANMA! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!! NOW!"  
To emphasize her restrained demand on me she picked up the next thing she got her hands on and threw it at me, sending this thing and me through the window to land somewhere near the wall in the garden.  
Ususally this thing used to be her lamp, but that was already somewhere downstairs as she threw it already once that day at me; also the chair seems to like my touch but I guess it was unhandy for her at that moment. However, when my senses came back to me in my face there was a box.   
And there it was in.  
I put the box down and took it with me into the house, it was raining 'mons' and dogs and I knew she would get mad yet again if her box was laying ruined in the corner of the garden, all the items drenched with water.  
Kasumi was downstairs when I entered the room and handed me a hot tea-kettle. I wonder how she always seems to know and prepare everything in time. On the other hand, Akane screams pretty loudly.  
I let the box drop to the floor not intending to bring it back to the owner nor bother anymore about it. But Kasumi gave me a look - smiling look of course, but even if she kills someone she would do it smiling I think - that said: Take that thing with you, I cleaned here already.  
So, without another word I took the water dripping box and went to my room.  
  
Okay, I knew I shouldn't have opened it, but I was curious after all. Imagine you're lying in your bed, a sleeping-like-the-dead father next to you who happens to snore in panda-form like other animals scream when dying. And thanks to a headache with no end in sight, I wonder sometimes if Akane knows how much pain she causes me, well, in short I couldn't sleep.   
And it was not that I wanted it but my eyes kept wandering to that box ever so often until I finally stood up and examined it's inner beings.  
And there I found it.  
It seemed to be something like a collection box. Several things I couldn't remember or didn't know what they ment to her but I was sure they were very important.   
I found this cooking book of her mother, and a delicate silver necklace with a small milky white stone in drop form. I thought I saw her mother wear that on a photo in the Tendo shrine. These two items lay on a white cloth which turned out to be the dress she got from Toma. I wondered why she kept it here not in her cupboard. Underneath it there were yet a few other thing, like e.g. a realtively great splitter of wood though it was prepared so you couldn't hurt yourself with it. I figured it could have been from these cinder blocks she always uses to smash. Perhaps it was from her first one. Then there was a red dried rose, though it seemed to be in a pretty bad shape. When I took it out of the box it promptly lost it's head and the last few remaining petals and leaves broke as well. *Mmh, wonderful. Ahh,* I thought, *she probably wouldn't even notice.* There were a few cards, postcards, tickets, flyers - things she obviously kept to remind her on the events. I blinked two times when I found a little bag, it was one of these instant-nannichuan. I found also that little horn she got from Shinnosuke. And then I picked up a photo of me and her. It was taken when I was in Cat-Fu and kissed her.  
I didn't know she had this one.  
...  
I had the same.  
...  
I looked at the photo very closely though I knew it by heart.  
After another few minutes I lay it by my side though clearly seperated from the other stuff.  
I found the little box my mom wanted me to give to her; we both thought it was an engagement ring inside. I really wanted to give her that ring, and she seemed to like to get it. Of course things had to turn out differently and it wasn't an engagement ring after all.   
The last few things that were contained were a yellow ribbon and a piece of paper, obviously a letter. I remembered the ribbon; I gave it to her on White Day - actually I gave it to her in the Night after White Day as I hadn't had any chance before, nor did I have a present since I hadn't thought of this date. Of course she couldn't wear it as her hair was too short and she was disappointed when she recieved my present. Though I had the feeling that she wasn't disappointed with my present but with herself, that she wasn't able to wear it. Tears came into her eyes and I stood there and was completely at a loss. I remember it wasn't thought to be worn in the hair but I wanted to say something like: 'Here Akane, actually I wanted to buy you a dress or something, you know something you can use or you like or whatever, but I don't have enough money and I can't borrow anymore a single yen of your sister... so you see this is all the cloth I could afford so far. But see it as a start, as soon as I'll have some money I'll buy you a dress for it.'  
However, I dropped that line completely. Instead, what came out surprised me myself...  
She sobbed looking with tears in her eyes directly at me: "Ranma... My hair..."  
"Akane, it's not - ..." I couldn't get any words out. Like always when she's so near to me.  
"Maybe you should go give it Ukyou. She sure would look even more cute with it in her hair." she said in a shaky voice, staring at the floor while presenting me the ribbon.  
"I don't want it to be Ucchan's." I responded "I want you to wear it sometime. And until your hair is long enough, see it as a ribbon that binds me to you."  
I was really shocked by myself what I said, somehow the words came faster out as I could think about them. I think me and my brain will never cooperate...  
At that moment her eyes caught mine and hers shone with happiness. Suddenly I was happy myself and proud about what I had said.  
"Okay" she whispered.  
"Okay" I said when I turned to leave her room through the window.  
...  
"Ranma?" she asked when I was nearly out of it.  
"Mmh? What is it?"  
"Do you think I should let my hair grow?" she was clever. I for my part understood the symbolic character of that question just days after that.  
"No. ...I like it the way it is"  
  
I had already forgotten about that ribbon. After all she never lost a word about it again.  
And now here it is.  
Finally I gave that paper a better look. It was indeed a letter or actually it was just a note. I turned it around and found the name it was adressed to. Instead of "Akane" there stood "Ranma" written in her hand-writing.  
  
She never had gotten me that piece of paper. I was curious what she had wrote, and moreover why she took it back and didn't give me the letter. The fact that it seemed to be important for her as it was kept in this box made me even more curious.  
So I opened the note and read it.  
And reread it. Over and over again.  
  
  
----  
  
Now it's early morning. I'm standing under her window, the box under my arm. The sun just raised from the hills and Kasumi will certainly stand up every minute so I should hurry to finish this.  
Careful I climb in through her window and place the box under her desk where it ususally stands as I think. I give her a short look while she's still sleeping on her bed. And noiseless as I came I go again.  
  
  
----  
----  
  
Akane woke up finally. The sun promised the day to become beautiful. Akane stretched and got into a sitting position. Though she had had a good sleep she felt a bit exhausted, she always felt like that when she had had a fight with Ranma and got to bed without making up with him.  
She regretted getting mad so fast with him. She regretted not being more patient. She regretted that Ranma could be so stupid. Mmh.  
When she got up she suddenly caught eye of her box, she had reviewed all the items yesterday afternoon. Many emotions came up when she looked through them, even a few tears came up at one or another.  
However, something in he mind nagged at her telling her that yesterday in her rage it was exactly that box that she had thrown at Ranma...  
No, she wouldn't have done that. This box contained much to much value, she wouldn't do something like that.  
Would she?  
When she looked closer at it she could see it had little signs of rain drops on it and on one side it seemed to be a little bit crashed.   
But the box was standing in her room, she couldn't have thrown the box... and Ranma... wha..  
  
She took it and sat on her bed, the box resting on her lap.  
Opening it she immediatley recognized that the items weren't in the same order anymore that she had placed them in.  
While she took out everything to see if still all of it was there she had strange feelings going on inside her. Ranma had had all these things in his hands, what had he thought about them? Did he know why she kept them?   
*Oh no, what did he think about this photo?* she wondered when she took it out.  
Then she held the note in her hands. Her heart began to beat incredibly, and her stomach tingled.   
She opened it and read what she had written once. She remembered she wrote that all because she just couldn't keep all these emotions locked up any longer but then again, she couldn't bring up the courage to hand it the one like she had intended to.  
*Did he read it?*  
She didn't know what to think now. Certainly he read it. Her stomach began to tingle but she couldn't quite put a finger on that feeling, was that fear or anitcipation? Or that other feel...  
Stop it. That thought runs in a dead end.  
...  
Finally, underneath the dress there was the last item.   
But it wasn't any longer the dried rose she had kept for so long now, it was a new one, fresh. There was even a drop of the morning's dew hanging on one of the dark red petals.  
She took it out and on the end there was hanging a little note reading:   
'I you too.'  
  
  
----  
  
Ranma's room was empty. The panda had long gotten up to spar a little with his son. A slight breeze flew into the room, carrying the sweet summer air within. Through the window the sun was shining. Yes, it should become indeed a beautiful day.  
A few rays of the sun managed to climb up the little table in the corner of the room. Onto it, there lay a rose with a dried red, near black blossom.  
It seemed to be one of those things one wants to keep to remember something important. Yes, an important item that you would place in your heart if you could, to keep it there forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
----End----  
June 2001, CSC  
Please some C&C, and thanks for reading!! 


End file.
